


无题

by GrandBaguette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 西法，多年前的黄文（真的很多年前了）





	1. 西

一打开家门我就发现了异常。屋子还是我每天看到的屋子，没有开灯，更让我注意到房间里的不自然。有隐隐约约的喘气声从卧室里飘出来。  
我知道它们来自我的恋人，对于他现在在做的事也能猜个大概——踏进房门的一瞬间，我心里便有了小小恶作剧的主意。  
我尽量轻地关上门，悄悄地脱下鞋子，赤着脚踩在地板上，向卧室走去。走过转角我便发现了他的身影，整个藏在棉被下面，不安分地动着，与此同时喘息声更加清晰了，我确信它们就来自我那把自己藏起来的恋人，还夹杂着像是从喉咙里挤出来的呻吟。  
我悄悄地靠近，尽量不让自己发出声音，然后猛地掀起那条被子。  
一瞬间我听到抽气声，然后之前的喘息声被吞回肚子里。  
躺在那儿的正是他——弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，全裸着，双脚大开，一只手正握着他自己蓄势待发的性器，另一只手穿过腿间放在入口处。发现我的一瞬他动了一下膝盖，好像是想要遮掩自己的窘境，但又在一半停住了。尽管屋子里不亮，但我能看到他的表情，吓坏了，而我也确定他能看见我的。有一会儿我们谁也没动，直到我听到了隐约的电流声。  
我不知道该继续用这副严肃的脸对着他，还是应该给他笑容。这就是说我不知道该生气还是高兴。我想起这几天来他有意无意的凑近和抚摸，还有欲言又止的样子，这才反应过来他想要的。我自然乐意看到他选择等待我而不是去招惹别的女人或男人，但有一件事，就是现在在他身体里插着的，之前被他自己亲手倒上润滑液捅进自己身下的洞的，还在嗡嗡作响，而我竟然都不知道他是何时、从哪儿弄来的玩意儿——天知道它正在如何激烈地扭动着，我想，看来他永远也改不掉淫乱的毛病，这话或许有点过分，但我真的有点生气，因为他，也因为我自己。我承认忽略他的需求是我的错，但可不想跟一支塑胶棒分享恋人。瞧啊，一根塑胶棒子就能让你兴奋成这样，你这算是什么呢，俺的弗朗？我在心里这样问他。……性欲旺盛，我想了很久，挑了个最轻描淡写的回答。很快我发现不是再沉默的时候了，他看起来马上要忍不住了，罪魁祸首就是那根我想诅咒的塑胶棒子，无论如何，他的肩膀已经开始颤抖，咬着嘴唇，一副马上就要高潮却又害怕而连动也不敢动、声音也不敢发出的表情，说实话那还不错。  
“Hola.”我选了似乎最不合时宜的问候，用了最不合时宜的沉稳嗓音。  
看起来这完全没有解开他的疑惑，反而让他以为我一定是生气了。实际上我心里已经没什么情绪，但我并不想表现出来，他这副样子对我来说毫无疑问是诱惑，但我不想狼吞虎咽地品尝大餐。  
我冲他微笑。他看起来紧张极了，抖着嘴唇一句话也说不出，于是我摸了摸他的脸颊，希望他能够平静一点儿。我的手上传来他脸颊滚烫的热度，我想他一定忍得很辛苦，但他应该不会介意为了我再忍一会儿。  
“东尼，我…”就在我轻柔地抚摸他的脸的时候，他这样说。声音完全变了样，里面还夹着几声吟叫。  
这样的解释方式只会让人觉得我们在玩些什么性游戏，而且我知道这样下去他其实什么也说不出来，于是我说：“嘘…，俺并不生气你自己在家做这些事儿。”  
“嗯……唔‥”  
我猜他是明白了，无论是我在假装生气这一点，还是我接下来想要做什么。他大概想要回答我，不过那听起来只像是无意义的叫床声。他似乎忍不住，一旦开口便再也难以压抑，很快我的耳边充斥着忽高忽低的呻吟，它们告诉我他想要，想到几乎无法忍耐，但为了我以及对我的忠诚，他愿意配合我的节奏继续下去。可别误会，这不是我的妄想，他确实想要这样表达，我能知道。  
“别动…”  
我抚摸着他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，用舌头去舔他热得发烫的脖颈。他剧烈地喘息着，胸膛上下起伏，抚摸自己的手放开了，想要做些什么但最终放在了躯干两侧。我知道我们的身体并不同调，他因为我不在时的那些事早就兴奋地不行，更让他觉得又难受又舒服的是我刚才的注视，可我现在才觉得裤裆里的东西渐渐地硬了起来。但他在等我，为了我们之间的小情趣而乐意让那种快要高潮的状态多延续一会儿。  
现在在我面前的他就像是盘大餐，既让我想起他家高级餐馆里盛在精致的白瓷盘里端上来的牛扒或是烧鹅，又想起我平时摆上桌的特意码好形状的海鲜饭。他的金发已经被枕头蹭的乱糟糟的，身上也冒着细细的汗珠。我一边抚摸他的头发，一边吻着他的耳朵，装作没看见、或是不在意他胯下急切期待着我的玩意儿。他接受着这一切，尽量一动不动像是依然因为我而紧张着，可他的演技实在不好。  
于是我加快了节奏，吻过胸膛的时候故意啃咬了一口。我的大餐发出惊讶的叫声，然后用说着“好了，我的东尼，饶了我吧”的眼神看着我。我毫不掩饰心里小小的不快，飞快地瞪了他一眼，然后直接了当地握住了他的性器。  
他几乎整个人弹了起来，看来他没想到我会这样做。我用很大的力气，像是生气发泄一样地来回套弄。他大声地呻吟着，这回真的是无意义的叫床了。一边弄着他的性器，我握住了按摩棒的手柄，从那上面传来强有力的震动，我在心里咂嘴。一开始我只想把它抽出来，但动作到一半我改变了主意，再次把它推回去。既然他已经忍耐了那么久，还肯继续忍下去，我也不介意再等一会儿。我握着那还在震动的玩意儿，拔出一点，再插入更多。他的反应很激烈，穴口周围的肌肉紧缩着，呼吸越来越急促，活像是砧板上的鱼。最后一次的时候我把它推到底，他的穴口收缩着，几乎要把它完全吞没。然后我暂时放开它，解开裤子掏出自己的性器——它也闷得够辛苦啦，对在他的穴口。  
他显得很紧张，是真的很紧张，大概是怕我就这么插进去。但我还没有玩到那个地步的意思，于是在看到他有些惊恐的表情后，我冲他笑了笑，然后伸手将那按摩棒彻底拔出来关掉扔一边，换了自己的真家伙进去。  
插入的过程十分顺利，他身体里面早就变得又柔软又湿润，我几乎觉得自己受到了招待。  
这棒极了，我想，之后动起了腰。


	2. 法

一开始我并没有意识到他的存在。我蒙着被子躺在床上，把自己关在闷热狭小的空间里，享受着自己给自己带来的快感，没错，这说起来令人害臊，但我当时确实快要在自慰中达到高潮。  
并不是说我是个多么寂寞的家伙，只是我的恋人——那个简直算得上性冷淡的家伙，无论我多么努力地暗示，他总是不明白我想要什么。这实在是无奈之举，自己揉捏性器，以及令人害臊的，自己用按摩棒插入自己的洞所带来的快乐当然比不上恋人的抚摸与亲吻，可也确实没办法。  
被子被掀开时我真的吓坏了，站在那儿的是安东尼奥•费尔南德斯，我的性冷感恋人，……这太糟了。最开始我还只是因为他的突然出现吓得停下动作，然而当我看到他严肃的表情之后，我连把手缩回来都做不到了。那副表情让人不知道他在想什么，他生气了吗？下身的震动让我没法思考。很快我意识到这场景的窘迫，安静使我的感觉集中在震动着的按摩棒上，我清晰地感觉到它正好刺激着前列腺，就好像急着把我推上高潮，甚至还能听见嗡嗡的声音。我不知道他会什么时候行动，但我真的快忍不住了，欲望让我想不顾一切地射出来，理智告诉我不行。  
这时他终于开口了，一句问候：＂Hola。＂我的上帝，他一定气得不行，那当然，没人愿意看到恋人用塑胶棒子代替自己。怎么办？这时他冲我微笑，我想向他道歉，想告诉他我再也不会，想对他说我爱他…并且，想求他让我射。我叫了他的名字，之后就什么都说不出来，他像安慰一般抚摸我的脸颊，我觉得自己快哭了。  
他说：“嘘…，俺并不生气你自己在家做这些事儿。”我花了点时间才理解，他没生气？这太好了…可现在这情况是？……………………喔上帝，这种玩法也太——  
我的理解应该没错，我想回应他，告诉他我忍得十分难受，我想让他抚摸我，那样我一定会很快高潮，可我愿意为了他忍耐，愿意给这场性爱添些令人难耐的情趣，……但说出口的只有不成语句的单音节。我想我一定是忍得太久了，因此在安静的环境中自己的呻吟声都能给自己带来刺激。我变得更加兴奋，喉咙里忍不住地冒出声音，后穴传来的一股股快感直接窜上头顶，眼前一片空白。但在这样的情况下我却必须拼命克制，不可以抚摸自己，甚至不可以动一下。我感到既抱歉又不满足。  
适时地，我的恋人拯救了我。他在我耳边低声说话，让我把一切都交给他，然后终于抚上了我的脸。顿时我体内的快感找到了它们合适的出路——听从他。他吻我的唇，我便把唇凑上去，啃咬我的脖颈，我便歪过头把整个脖颈展示给他。我知道我应该表现得很害怕，像是正在被强势的恋人惩罚，而不是像现在一样像是求爱的发春的猫。但是上帝啊，这实在是折磨——他碰过的地方就像是被恶魔的手抚摸过，引起巨大的快感也引起更多的欲望。他没有碰我最想要被触碰的部位，它可怜兮兮地挺立在空气里快要胀破了，这一定是惩罚的一部分，但我除了一动不动之外什么也不能做，没有任何办法缓解现状。  
他一定是对我不满了，我的乳头被狠狠地咬了一口，我尖叫，因为我差点因此射出来。哦天哪，我的好东尼，饶了我吧——我在心里呐喊，然后下一秒我的性器被他握住了。  
我几乎从床上跳了起来，他突如其然的动作让我觉得自己感觉到了天堂。他用很大力气揉捏我的性器，那样的快感让我只能仰起头大声呻吟。他握住了按摩棒的手柄向外拖拽，移动起来的震动带来了比之前更猛烈的快感。然后他停下来再把它推到底，这样反复几次后我已经完全无法思考他接下来要做什么了。  
直到听到他解开裤子，我低头看到他掏出自己的性器——它现在和我的一样红肿勃起了——抵在我的穴口，但是按摩棒却还在里面。不——!一瞬间我不知道自己到底是更害怕还是更兴奋，我看着他，完全不知道自己是什么表情。我看到他对我笑，然后按摩棒被他拔了出去。  
终于他插了进来，货真价实的性器坚硬但是不生硬，终于得到期望的东西的我只能随着他的动作发出满足的呻吟。  
他开始动，我抱住他的肩膀，那一刻我们一定是在天堂度过的。


End file.
